


Apparition

by Draycevixen



Series: Christmas Charade [3]
Category: Apparitions (TV), The Professionals
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When old friends meet again, or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparition

.

 

The day was already turning out to be a right bastard and it was only 11:00am. He knew he wasn't even supposed to _think_ in that sort of language anymore but he was, after all, only human and a little swearing in the privacy of his own mind seemed like a very minor trespass in the grand scheme of things. A quick glance at his desk diary confirmed a meeting at noon and then the afternoon was his to do with as he pleased. He planned to spend at least a few hours at the new Rothko exhibition at the Tate. 

“Father Jacob?”

He glanced up from his desk to see Sister Ruth standing just inside his office.

“Yes?”

“There's a policeman here to see you, a Mr. Bodie.”

 _Fuck, no! Language, Jacob..._ “Please ask him to wait.” His Bodie wouldn’t know he was here… but what if it was him? 

“I'm sorry to interrupt you, Father, but I don't have much time.”

It was his Bodie all right, he’d recognize that voice anywhere. He looked up to see Bodie looming in the doorway. He rose slowly to his feet as Bodie approached his desk.

“My name is Bodie, Father Jacob.” Bodie showed Jacob his ID. “I'm with CI5.”

They shook hands and he relaxed slightly as it became obvious that Bodie didn’t recognize him although he had to acknowledge that he was also a little disappointed.

“Please sit down, Mr. Bodie.” He gestured toward a chair, before sitting down again. “I was just trying to finish some paperwork. How may I help you?”

“I'm sorry that I can't be more specific about the details but in the course of our inquiries we ran across information leading to a Pietro Fonti, a man we believe was staying here for a while and...”

Bodie. So many years... He had to remind himself to pay attention to what Bodie was actually saying as he stared at him. It was unnerving how little Bodie seemed to have really changed. His hair was grey now and the lines around his eyes were clearly defined but essentially it was the same face, the same intensity still radiating from dark blue eyes. He had to fight the urge not to reach out and trace the line of Bodie’s jaw. 

“Father Jacob?”

Bodie had leaned forward in his chair. He fought the urge to lean forward in response.

 _Focus!_ “I'm sorry, Mr. Bodie. I can't really tell you anything about Mr. Fonti that you don't already seem to know.”

“I thought it was unlikely, but I had to be sure.” 

As they both rose to their feet, Bodie handed Jacob his card.

“If you should think of anything, anything else at all, please ring me.”

And, just like that, Bodie was gone.

 

Later that afternoon, sitting in front of Rothko's _Mural for End Wall_ , he allowed himself to think back to his prior existence. He'd got drunk off his arse after Bodie had told him that he was just looking for a quick fuck and as a result hadn’t even seen the man who’d shot him as he left the CI5 Christmas party alone. He'd been in the hospital for a month. Bodie had stopped visiting him after the first two weeks, during which all of his visits had started with uncomfortable silences and ended in raised voices and a slamming door. He'd quietly met with Cowley to resign from CI5 and then, on the advice of an old friend, had gone to stay at an abbey in Gloucestershire to contemplate exactly what he was going to do next.

He couldn't stop himself from laughing at the thought of what Ray Doyle's reaction would have been at that time if anyone had told him that he'd end up being a Catholic priest named Jacob. His laughter attracted the attention of a puzzled looking guard who was obviously trying to work out what could possibly be so funny about Rothko's work.

He'd gone to the abbey for four weeks and had ended up staying a year. At the end of that year, his future had become obvious to him.

 

Nine o'clock that night found him working at his desk, definitely _not_ thinking about Bodie. Every so often he'd pull Bodie's card out of his desk and reach for the phone, before replacing the handset and sliding the card back into his desk drawer. He couldn't call Bodie under any circumstances and that was that. 

“Hello again, _Father Jacob_.”

His head snapped up to see Bodie standing in the doorway.

“Has everyone else already left for the evening?”

“Yes, the offices are closed, Mr. Bodie. I was just trying to get caught up.” He rose to his feet and stepped around the desk. “Do you have some further questions for me?”

“I have lots of them.” Bodie reached behind him to lock the door and then strode across the room to Jacob, backing him up against the desk. “ _Doyle_.” 

Bodie wrapped his hand into the front of Jacob’s shirt, wrenching him forward hard against Bodie's chest and into Bodie's punishing kiss. 

He wrenched his head back, pushing against Bodie's shoulders to break his hold before stepping back to put the desk between them.

“I promised myself years ago that if I ever saw you again that would be the first thing I'd do.”

“Bodie, I'm a priest.”

“I noticed.” Bodie ran his fingers lightly across his own lips. “The beard's softer than I thought it would be.”

“I didn't think you’d recognized me.”

“You haven't changed that much _mate_ , I'd know your eyes anywhere. You forget that your picture is hanging outside. I had my near heart attack in the hallway at finally blundering across you after all these years. I went back outside and walked around the grounds for thirty minutes before I came back inside to speak you in person. Lots of time to pull myself together, even more time since leaving here this morning… and now I'm back.”

Bodie stepped around the desk and Jacob moved around to the other side.

“Do I get to chase you round your desk now? Can't say it was ever one of my particular fantasies, although I’m very flexible, and there was that one that involved you spread across Cowley's desk—”

“You're not listening, Bodie, I'm a priest. That means—”

“You're god's property now. Right, I get it.”

He breathed a sigh of relief as Bodie came to an abrupt stop about a foot in front of him. Bodie's kiss had been a revelation, something he'd craved for years. Fighting demons was easy compared to his personal doubts about managing to resist Bodie if he kissed him again.

“I'm glad you understand, Bodie… It's good to see you again. Are any of the rest of the old squad still working for CI5?”

“So it's small talk now? What next? Are you going to ask me if I'm married?”

“I know you're not.”

“How?”

“You just kissed me. I know you, Bodie, loyal to a fault... You look well.”

“And you're still gorgeous enough to tempt a saint—”

“ _Bodie!_ ”

“—which isn't playing fair at all.”

Bodie stepped forward again, pinning him to the desk, grinding his arousal against Jacob's hip.

“I'm still—” What was he? Something important… “a priest. I'm still a priest, Bodie.”

“I don't care. God’s got lots of other priests and I saw you _first_.”

As Bodie lowered his head, he kept his mouth set in a firm line, determined to resist. He might have managed it too, _would_ have managed it, if Bodie had been more aggressive but his touched gentled, one hand sliding into the back of Jacob's hair to stroke lightly against the nape of his neck, the other settling modestly against his lower back, above the swell of his arse. Bodie licked lightly across his lips, seeking admittance and he was opening to Bodie before he even had time to think about what he was doing. He knew he was in trouble when he realized that his fingers were already threading through Bodie's hair and that he'd taken charge of the kiss. He was now grinding his own arousal against Bodie's hip.

It was Bodie who finally broke the kiss, the two of them leaning forehead to forehead, both panting heavily. 

“I've waited far too long for that” Bodie murmured against his mouth “and for this.”

He watched as Bodie slid to his knees in front of him. 

Bodie stared up at him. “Do you want this, Ray?”

“Yes.”

Bodie undid his trousers, easing the zip carefully down. “Do you want me?”

“Yes, I want—”

The rest of whatever he had been about to say was lost as Bodie's hot, wet mouth engulfed his cock. 

He hadn't had sex in so bloody long he’d half convinced himself that it just couldn’t be anywhere near as good as he remembered it being. The problem was that this was just so much better than anything he could remember. He couldn't stop staring at Bodie's face as his cock slid in and out of Bodie's mouth. Bodie. Finally, after all this time. As Bodie alternated between sucking him, licking the length of him and swirling his tongue around the head, Bodie's hands worked at easing his trousers and pants down further over his hips, until Bodie’s hands were full of his bared arse. He watched as one of Bodie's hands returned to his mouth, Bodie pausing to wet his fingers in an echo of what he'd just been doing to Jacob’s cock, before sucking him back in and returning his now spit slick fingers to Jacob’s arse. As Bodie increased his pace, causing Jacob to arch toward him, he slipped a finger carefully inside past puckered muscle, obviously mindful of how long it must have been for him. 

The trouble was, Bodie had no idea of how long it had _really_ been, way back in the days before he'd joined the Met. The slightly uncomfortable and alien sensation of Bodie's finger jerked him back to reality, making him think again about promises he'd made, vows he’d taken, and how he should stop Bodie now before it went any further. He just couldn't do it. He wanted Bodie. He'd always wanted Bodie and now he would have him, if only this one time. Bodie's finger found his prostate, dragging across it, finally pushing him over the edge and then he was coming and coming, Bodie swallowing every drop.

As he came back down to earth, he felt his hips being gently, but firmly, turned until he was face down across his own desk, Bodie's now exposed erection bumping damply against his arse. As he realized Bodie's intent through the residual haziness of his own orgasm, he tried to say something, to warn Bodie that spit wasn't going to get the job done, that he’d only ever done this once years ago and—

 

Without warning, Bodie thrust all the way home... and Ray Doyle woke up in a hospital bed screaming loudly enough to make a nurse drop a tray and the dozing Murphy fall off his chair.

.


End file.
